1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to variable resistance potentiometers and, more specifically, to a potentiometer having clips to provide contact between the terminal posts connecting the external circuit and resistance element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard potentiometers include a housing within which is mounted a resistance element having a resistance track thereon and a wiper element or contact member adapted for relative movement with respect to the resistance track. The resistance track and wiper element are connected in an electrical circuit whereby relative movement between the wiper element and resistance track varies the resistance between the wiper element and each of the resistance track terminating pads.
In some applications the potentiometers are subject to undesirable conditions, as for example, in automotive equipment. The undesirable conditions may be caused by vibrations exerted in automotive equipment during its operation. Under such conditions the conventional solder joints made in connections between the terminating pads at the end of the resistance track and the terminal posts of the electrical circuit connected thereto, are not reliable and may cause a break in electrical circuit. Such damage may result in relatively costly repairs and inoperability of the potentiometer. Therefore, it is highly desirable to prevent the resistance element and electrical connections in the circuit from damage caused by vibrations or mechanical stress. The resistance element and the terminal posts must be held in place, there must be compensation for dimensional changes due to temperature fluctuations and vibrations must be absorbed at the same time providing reliable electrical connections between the electrical tracks of the resistance element and the terminal posts.